Silk and Brocade
by Cheryl78
Summary: During a Hogsmeade weekend, Ginny Weasley and other girls are kidnapped by the Death Eaters. They're led to an unknown location where Voldemort and his servants are holding a party. What will be Ginny and the other girls' fate ?
1. Never Trust a Fortuneteller

**Chapter 1 - _Never Trust a Fortune-teller_**

It was Saturday morning. A crowd of cheerful students was gathering in the Entrance Hall to have their permissions checked, before leaving for another Hogsmeade weekend. Ginny Weasley was patiently queuing with her fellow Gryffindors, throwing a look every now and then at the Ravenclaws in search of her friend Luna. The two girls had agreed to meet there to go to Hogsmeade together. Once outside, Ginny craned her neck over the crowd of boys and girls, but there was no sign of Luna.

"Ginny, we're leaving. Are you going to come with us?" one of her girlfriends asked.

"Just a second, I was supposed to meet Luna," Ginny replied.

"Ginny Weasley?" inquired a fifth year Ravenclaw, "I have a message for you from Lovegood. She's not coming because she doesn't feel well," the girl quickly told her and walked away, before Ginny even had the time to thank her.

Ginny was quite taken aback by the rude manners of the girl, but even more, she was irritated by the detached tone in her voice. It seemed evident she did not care much about Luna.

"Ginny!" one of her friends called her impatiently.

"Coming!" she said, hurrying to join them, "Sorry, girls," she quickly apologised.

They were happily walking around the various shops in the wizarding village, when their attention was caught by a brightly coloured tent.

"Look, a fortune-teller!" one of the girls said, pointing at it.

"The sign says it costs two sickles. Why don't we give it a go?" another girl suggested.

"Don't tell me you believe in that stuff!" Ginny exclaimed, amused.

"Of course not. But it's so cheap that it seems worth a good laugh," her friend replied cheerfully.

"All right, then," Ginny agreed, and they joined a small crowd of giggling girls standing outside of it.

"One at a time, dear ladies," a tall man with a green turban on his head instructed them in an unctuous voice.

One by one all the girls entered the tent from the front, and exited it from the side. In the great confusion and general excitement, nobody seemed to have taken notice that a few girls had not left the tent, before the tall man called the next one in. When finally Ginny's turn came, she curiously stepped in. She found herself facing a beautiful gipsy woman sat at a three legged round table, with a shiny crystal ball on it. The woman ceremoniously invited Ginny to take seat on a stool. The woman made some strange movements with her hands over the smooth surface of the sphere standing on a serpent shaped base, whispering words so lowly that Ginny failed to catch them no matter how she strained her ears. The gipsy nodded to the man standing by the door of the tent, and instructed Ginny to fix her stare into the misty orb. The girl did as she was told. After a few seconds of gazing at the spiralling fumes within it, she began to feel dizzy. Her eye lids suddenly became heavy, and Ginny had trouble keeping them open. She started to sway dangerously, then her sight went blank as she lose consciousness.

"It's seven with this one. We're done here," the woman said to the man, with a devilish grin on her beautiful face.

"We'd better leave this place then," the man said, with a satisfied smirk.

When Ginny woke up half an hour later, she found herself in a strange circular room. The walls were white and richly carved with geometric motives. There were brocade drapes hanging on them, and the floor was covered in richly embroidered silk cushions. She immediately realised she was not alone in the harem-like room. There were six other girls in all, some were her age, others older. They all looked clueless or deadly scared. But what astonished Ginny the most were the clothes they were wearing. They were all dressed in odalisque tight attires, and she saw she had a green one on too. Another strange thing she noticed was that those other girls were all extremely beautiful, much more than she considered herself to be. She felt like she was standing in the backstage of a Beauty Contest, in which she humbly felt out of place.

"Do you know where we are?" Ginny asked to the others, alarmed.

"No, we've woken up just a couple of minutes before you," a pale blond girl said, shivering.

"Not in Hogsmeade, of course," a black haired girl snarled, showing annoyance rather than fear.

Ginny slowly stood up, and started to inspect the room. The place seemed to have been carved in a single block of fine alabaster, and there was no trace of any window or door. Frustrated by the uselessness of the task, Ginny took seat on a big cushion in a corner, and started to think about the events that had put her in that absurd situation.

_"Hell, I've been such a fool to fall in a stupid trap like this,"_ she angrily thought, _"What was I thinking? I've sold myself for two bloody sickles. Am I really so worthless?"_ she reproached herself, _"Why? What will be of us?"_ she thought in despair.

As if answering to her last question, a door suddenly opened in the carved wall, and a woman came in. It was the same woman they had previously met in Hogsmeade disguised as a gypsy. She was now wearing a black cloak, she held a mask with slits for the eyes in her left hand, while the slender fingers of her right one held a wand.

"Well, well, well. What a nice bunch of little dollies we have here!" the woman drawled maliciously. "Stand up, you'll be the special guests to a party we've organized just for you," the woman told them, staring at them with an evil grin on her beautiful face.

The girls stood up hesitant, exchanging questioning looks. Anxiety was plastered on everybody's face, because nothing about that woman seemed to announce anything good to come. Ginny had her eyes glued on her, as her brain was working furiously to figure out why that face looked so strangely familiar.

_"I know I've seen her before, but where? And when?"_ she forced herself to think.

The woman waved her wand with a flourish, and a golden chain erupted out of it, wrapping itself around the girls wrists. The astonishment on their faces at the sight of that unexpected enforcement of their imprisonment caused the woman to give a loud, mirthless, mad laughter.

_"Bellatrix Lestrange!"_ Ginny realised, as her eyes opened wide in shock. _"Gods, no! We've been kidnapped by the Death Eaters. What do they want from us? Are they going to kill us?"_ she anxiously thought.

"My Master doesn't like to wait. Get a move on," Bellatrix sneered, annoyed.

She waved her wand once more, causing the chain to spring to life, dragging the girls out of the room. No matter how hard they tried, the girls' efforts could not resist the invisible force that led them down a dark, twisting stone corridor. They emerged in a large hall, covered in blinding white marble, and Bellatrix led them to the centre of it.

"Master, your slaves are here," she said, reverently kneeling down before a cloaked figure sitting on a jewel encrusted throne.

"Very well, Bella," a cold voice hissed.

Ginny squeezed her eyes to better adjust them to the bright light of the room. Her stare followed Bellatrix's words. She felt her heart skip a bit when she saw none but the legendary dark wizard – Lord Voldemort – standing right in front of them. She felt her knees go weak and had to move closer to the huddled, scared girls for support. Her eyes then scanned the room and she realised they were surrounded by a group of cloaked and masked Death Eaters.

"My dear servants," Voldemort said standing up, "these delicious treats are my gift for seven of you, as a reward for your loyalty to me," his voice hissed, as his malevolent red eyes wandered around the room.

He walked to the centre of the hall to have a better look at the girls. Bellatrix kissed the hem of his cloak, as soon as he was close to her.

"Nice, a very nice lot. Maybe I should consider keeping one for myself," Voldemort hissed lowly, as his hand reached up to cup a brunette's chin. The poor girl's face turned ash white, and she looked as she was going to faint any minute.

"Let's see who can be the perfect match for my most faithful supporters," he sneered, with a devilish glint in his eyes.

_"Ginny Weasley?"_ Snape wordlessly asked himself, as his mind registered the shock of seeing a familiar redhead among that night's victims.

He had been standing there, half in shadow, right behind Voldemort's throne. He had been listening to Voldemort rants, without caring much about the innocent captives' fate. It was not the first time he assisted to that kind of parties but, up to then, the thing had never raised any interest in him. But this time, the sight of one of his favourite students threatened to crack his mask of coldness.

_"This is bad. This is no normal party at all, and the experience she's going to face will tear her to pieces,"_ he thought with concern. _"I must do something to save her from her awful fate, but what?"_ he wondered with growing anxiety, as he observed Voldemort examine the girls.

"What do we have here? A little red tigress, I see. I guess you are Arthur Weasley's only daughter, yes, the precious daddy's pearl," Voldemort sneered, as he stopped in front of Ginny, who stared back at him defiantly.

_"Even if I die tonight, I'm going to be brave till the end,"_ Ginny inwardly spurred herself, fighting hard to suppress the shivers of fear that coursed up and down her spine.

_"Idiotic Gryffindor braveness!"_ Snape angrily thought, _"What does she think she would obtain with that attitude? I must make my move, and quickly too!" _he considered, realising the dangerousness of the situation.

Snape knew by experience that Voldemort was going to use Legilimency to question his servants' loyalty and investigate their possible deviations. Therefore, the only way he had to save Ginny was to lead Voldemort to give her over to him. As soon as Voldemort took out his wand to perform his favourite spell, Snape started to fill his mind with lustful images of him and Ginny together. Voldemort assigned a girl after the other to as many Death Eaters, till only Ginny was left.

"Curious! You've never showed much interest in my little _entertainments_ so far," Voldemort hissed amused, staring at Snape, "although I must admit that you would be the most fit to tame this little, daring tigress."

"Thank you, my Lord," Snape said bowing down on one knee, immensely relieved that his desperate plan had worked.

The Dark Lord dismissed his servants, except the ones spending the night there to enjoy their rewards. The girls were all taken away in separate directions, between screams, tears and hopeless attempts to free themselves by the merciless hold of the magical ropes now binding them. Ginny managed to keep herself under control, as two men led her into an empty bedroom. They freed her from the rope, before leaving the room. In an impetus of desperation, Ginny threw herself at the door.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, banging her fists against the hard wood of the door.

She soon gave up the hopeless rebellion. There was nowhere to go, and surely the room had to be warded against any escape. She explored her surroundings in the little time that passed before the arrival of her winner. The room was quite large, very luxurious, holding the same Arabian style of the room in which she had been kept captive at her arrival. There was a small fountain in the middle of it, pouring crystal clear water. The walls were draped in rich, oriental curtains. The floor was covered in carpets and silk and brocade cushions. The only pieces of furniture were a wide bed with ivory silk sheets, an Ottoman couch and a vanity desk. Ginny's legs went weak again, as she realised the only use that room could have.

"Oh, my. I'm going to be raped!" she whispered in a chocked voice, as tears formed in her eyes. "No, I don't want to loose my virginity like this. This must be all a nightmare!" she sobbed, as her hands gripped at her hair in despair.

The sudden sound of the door handle turning, as the door creaked open, snapped Ginny out of her thoughts. She sprinted up on her feet, instinctively grabbing the first object her hands could reach. In that moment a tall, cloaked, masked man entered the room.


	2. A Restless Night

**Chapter 2 – _A Restless Night_**

"Calm down, Miss Weasley. Put that thing down, It's not like it can do much damage anyways," a silky voice said idly.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, taking a few steps backwards, still holding the object in her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. Let me first do something, then I'll reveal myself," he whispered lowly.

The man turned towards the door and silently waved his wand twice. Ginny observed his every move, careful to keep as much distance as she could between him and herself. Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide in astonishment, when the man lowered his hood and took off his mask.

"Professor Snape!" she shouted, half surprised, half relieved. "Wait a minute! What have you done to the door?" she asked, suspicious. She refrained her enthusiasm, not wanting to fall in another trap.

"Just an Anti-intrusion Ward and a Silencio Spell," Snape casually explained.

"A Silencio? What are you playing at?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"At protecting you from what's going on outside of this room," he snarled annoyed. "I presume you've already figured out what's happening to the other girls," he sneered. "A fate that sheer luck has wanted to spare you," he added in a softer tone.

"You mean you're not ..." Ginny asked tentatively.

"Disappointed?" he whispered, raising a brow.

"NO!" she shouted scandalised.

Her indignation evaporated when she saw the smirk on his face. She had just realised how silly her question might have sounded to him. He had simply teased her, maybe to loosen the tension between them. Feeling more relieved and safe, Ginny put away the hairbrush she had grabbed by chance in the haste to find herself a weapon. She stood there unmoving, watching Snape pour himself something to drink from a bottle standing in a small niche in the wall.

"Professor, what will be of me now? Can I go home, please?" Ginny asked in a trembling voice, feeling a new anxiety squeeze her heart.

"The Dark Lord has given me permission to take you back to Hogwarts with me," he informed her in a clam tone, "but we'll have to spend the night here."

"I see," she whispered lowly, immensely happy to know she would be free again in a few hours.

"You'd better go to bed now. We cannot leave before dawn," he instructed her.

Ginny obediently moved to the big bed, then froze. There was only one bed in the room. Was she supposed to share it with her teacher? She felt her face go on fire at the thought. She hesitantly looked at Snape who, to her surprise, had already removed his cloak and was putting a few cushions on the not-so-comfortable-looking ottoman. He stretched himself on the couch and used his cloak as a cover. With a quick flick of his wand all the lights in the room went out. Immersed in the pitch black darkness, Ginny quickly dived under the sheets. She had not realised how tired she was until her head touched the pillow, and she instantly fell asleep. But her well deserved rest was disturbed by a weird, vivid dream.

------

(Start of the Dream)

She was walking barefooted along a twisting, dark corridor, leading to a door. Her hand rested a few seconds, hesitant, on the door handle before turning it. The door opened without a sound. The room inside was completely dark, except for a patch illuminated by the moonlight. Ginny silently stepped in, but the door closed itself with a bang behind her.

"Open up, stupid door!" Ginny protested, trying with all her strength to turn the impossibly hard handle.

She turned with a sigh and decided to explore the room in search of another exit. She felt a strange attraction pulling her towards the spot lit by the moon. As soon as her foot touched the edge of it, her surroundings changed suddenly. She found herself standing in the middle of a room identical to the one where she had met Snape that night, but it seemed to her that something there was different. She could see the Ottoman couch on which she had seen Snape lay to sleep, but it was empty. A few steps away from her stood the big bed she had fallen asleep in, but as soon as she was close enough to it, she realised that there was someone else in the room. The bed was occupied by a man and a woman and, by the sounds they were making, Ginny could tell they were not exactly sleeping.

_"Whoops! I'd better get out of here and leave them some privacy,"_ Ginny thought, embarrassed.

But no sooner she turned in the direction where there ought to be a door, she found herself to be standing in a room without doors nor windows. She was trapped there with the two lovers. Ginny tried hard to keep facing the wall, hoping that her presence would pass unnoticed. She suddenly felt a strange curiosity take over her, like if there was some invisible force trying to pull her towards the bed. Unable to resist it, Ginny timidly stepped to the side of the bed to investigate who the lovers were. The man had a sallow skin and black hair, his body was gaunt but with strong, muscled arms.

_"I don't know why, but he looks quite familiar,"_ Ginny thought as her stare wandered on the man's exposed flesh.

The man moved slightly to the side, revealing his lover's body. It was more a girl than a woman, or a pretty small one, as Ginny guessed comparing her size to that of the man standing on top of her. The girl had a creamy white skin, spotted with freckles, and a long mane of copper hair. At some point the man moved his head to kiss the girl's neck, finally revealing her face. Ginny was thunderstruck to find herself looking at another Ginny, who looked back at her with a lascivious smile. Not only the girl in the bed was really enjoying herself, but the greater shock for Ginny came when the two lovers switched positions, and she could have a clear look at the man. Dream-Ginny was having sex with dream-Snape.

(End of the dream)

-----

Ginny woke up with a start from her disturbing dream, panting and embarrassed. She instinctively checked underneath the sheets to see if she was still fully dressed or naked. She felt immensely relieved to see she still had her clothes on. Her eyes scanned the room for farther confirmation that everything looked the same, and that it had all been a nightmare – or a dream? The moon was full that night, and her silver rays pierced the darkness through the richly elaborated Arab window blinds. In the middle of the room stood the Ottoman couch, wrapped in that game of light and shadow. Snape was still there, breathing evenly. Ginny slipped out of the bed in a swift movement and tip toed towards the couch to check if Snape was still asleep.

_"It's incredible how he can sleep in such an uncomfortable position,"_ she thought, as she observed her teacher's chest fall and rise.

The moonlight played on his face, tracing geometric shapes. The lines of his face were more relaxed than Ginny could remember to have ever seen them. Even his customary frown had disappeared. Ginny was surprised to realise how much younger Snape looked in his sleep.

_"Of course he does!"_ Ginny mentally slapped herself, _"He's the same age as Lupin, which means he's much younger than my father!"_

The images of her dream were still vivid in her mind, troubling her. Ginny stood there staring silently at her teacher. For the first time in her life, she realised that a teacher is first of all a man. Obviously, Snape was far from handsome, but he was not that ugly either. She remembered her mother telling her once that looks are not all that matters with charming man. Ginny fixed that pale face as if looking for the answer to the question that was tormenting her.

_"Can I possibly feel attraction for him?"_ she asked herself, as her stare wandered over his features.

"Get back to bed!" Snape mumbled lazily, without even bothering to open his eyes.

The unexpected sound of his voice made Ginny jump, and she raced back to the bed and under the sheets. She felt terribly ashamed of her silly behaviour. Snape had probably been only half-asleep. Sleep deserted her for the rest of the night, and she actually did not want to sleep it at all. She was too much afraid to have another dream like the previous one. Now she wanted more than ever to be back at Hogwarts with her friends.


	3. An Unpleasant Misunderstanding

**Chapter 3 – _An Unpleasant Misunderstanding_**

Snape woke up as the first rays of the new day crept into the room. He stretched his legs and arms, and scowled at the pain in his back for the bad position he had been sleeping in. He slowly turned his head towards the bed and was welcomed by the sight of a fully awake Ginny.

"G-good morning, Professor Snape," Ginny said sleepily.

"You're awake, I see. Good, get up. We're leaving," he said curtly, without greeting her back.

Ginny did not wait to be told twice, and jumped out of the bed. Her face beamed with happiness aware to be leaving that place for good, to be leaving that terrible experience behind. She brushed her beautiful copper hair, as Snape put his Death Eater attire back on. He did not say anything when he saw what the girl was doing, he just rolled his eyes.

"Come here, Miss Weasley!" he ordered and the girl complied, "Listen to me carefully. I'm allowed to take you back with me, but I'm supposed to put you under the Imperius," he explained in a serious tone.

"But you said you weren't going to harm me!" Ginny protested, narrowing her eyes.

"I said ' I'm supposed ', not that I must do it," Snape sneered, amused by the girl's temperament, "I believe you're smart enough to fake its effects, isn't it?"

"Like this?" she asked, as she let her eyes get unfocused.

"Very well, Miss Weasley. How did you know about how the victims' look?" he asked, surprised.

"I heard Harry describing Victor Krum's odd behaviour in the third task of the Tri-wizard Tournament," she readily explained.

Snape's face twitched unpleasantly at the mention of Harry's name, but he restrained himself to do any comment. There were more important matters in his mind, like getting the two of them away from that place, safe and sound. He walked to the door and beckoned her to follow him.

"Just keep up that acting of yours and try to remain impassible to whatever will happen around you," he urgently whispered to her.

Ginny nodded, then took a deep breath. Snape checked the corridor which was luckily empty. He exited the room with Ginny behind him. They walked down the twisting corridors that led to the big hall where she had previously met Voldemort. When the corridor split in two, Snape took the one in the direction opposite to the hall, but Ginny managed not to flinch at that unexpected change. She guessed there would be some anti-apparition wards there too. In fact, Snape led her to a small circular room.

"We can disapparate from here," he whispered lowly, causing Ginny to freeze suddenly on the spot.

She was too young to apparate, and the fear to be left alone in that awful place even for a few seconds sent shivers down her spine. Snape turned towards her, and noticed her tension by the clenching and unclenching of her jaw.

"Hold tight on my arm. You'll apparate along with me," he instructed her, "but first, I think a change in clothes is in need," he added with a smirk.

He flicked his wand and Ginny's odalisque attire turned back to the clothes she had been wearing on her trip to Hogsmeade the previous day. At first, Ginny was a bit surprised to see them and was about to ask him how that was possible. Then, she suddenly understood that she might have been wearing them all along, but somebody had simply transfigured them. Without a moment of hesitation, Ginny closed her eyes while she gripped Snape's arm as if her very life depended on that – a very likely thing, indeed. When she opened her eyes again, they were standing right at the castle gates. She took in her surroundings and the sight of Hogwarts filled her heart with endless joy. She was back home and she was safe, all thanks to Snape.

"I think you can let go of my arm now, Miss Weasley," Snape sneered, his eyes gleaming.

"Oh sorry, Professor," Ginny shouted, blushing furiously.

They headed for the castle, and entered from a secondary door. It would have been really odd if the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was to be seen getting back to the castle – at the break of dawn – with an underage female student. Ginny was dead tired and her eyes were heavy with sleep. She nearly growled when she saw they were going straight to Dumbledore's office, instead of the Gryffindor Tower. They paused in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office. Snape reluctantly said the name of the weird sweet that was the actual password. Ginny could not suppress an amused grin at the funny face he made when uttering the word. They went up the spiral staircase, and Snape knocked once on the door before going in.

"Oh, Severus, Ginny. What joy to see you both back, safe and sound!" Dumbledore cheerfully greeted them.

"Ginny!" shouted Mr and Mrs Weasley together, and hurried to hug their daughter.

"Mum, Dad! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Ginny warmly whispered, hugging them back.

"Severus, please, take a seat!" Dumbledore gestured Snape to a chair, "Molly, Arthur, sit down as well," he added, and the three Weasleys took seat on a comfortable couch standing in a corner.

Snape gave his report about the events of the night, but kept the details about the meeting with Voldemort for himself. He did not want the Weasleys to know such delicate information, the knowledge of which could have been quite dangerous for them as well. Molly and Arthur listened carefully to Snape's every word, gasping in shock at the mention of the rape nature of that party; staring surprised at the realisation of Snape's spontaneous involvement in Ginny's rescue. The only thing that seemed to have left them uneasy was the fact that the man and their daughter had shared the same room for the night.

"Thank you, Severus," Arthur said kindly.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just in the right place at the right time," Snape said coldly, as gratitude was one of those things he was not much familiar with.

"Do you really had to sleep in the same room anyways?" Molly snarled in an accusatory tone.

"It was the only way I had to protect her, and take her back whole," Snape hissed back.

"You'd better have not touched a single hair out of my daughter!" Molly barked, heating up.

"Molly, please, calm down," Arthur tried to soothe his angered wife.

"Should I remind you that, if it wasn't for me, your daughter would have been raped or even worse?" Snape hissed furiously. "I have enough of your accusations. Headmaster, I'll finish my report tomorrow," he added before storming out of the room.

"Mum! Why did you have to treat him like that? He saved me!" Ginny protested.

"Be quiet, Ginny. You're too young to understand these kind of matters," Molly reproached her daughter.

"Molly, dear. Your concern for our Ginny is understandable, but I have reason to believe you have overreacted to Severus's words," Dumbledore tried to make her see reason. "Do not forget that he has been acting on his own free will and not under my orders," he admonished her.

Dumbledore dismissed Ginny, who marched out of the room fuming for her mother's lack of touch. She did not pause to say goodbye to her parents and headed straight towards the Gryffindor Tower, her exhaustion growing with every step she took.


	4. Obsession

**Chapter 4 - Obsession**

On the following days Ginny felt more and more restless, specially at night. Although she had forced herself to remove the memory of that night with the Death Eater from her mind, there was something that kept haunting her. The images of her dream played over and over in her sleep, each time more vividly, each time with new details. By day things were just as difficult for her, as she had to meet Snape at meals or during her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. She often found herself goggling at him, quickly looking away when his eyes met hers. Her gaze followed his every move, while his voice lulled her. More than once, Snape had taken notice of the girl's weird behaviour. He had never said or done anything about it, probably dismissing it as some odd side-effect of teenage.

After a particular tiring day, Ginny fell asleep on her books. She dreamed again of the twisting corridor, of the Arabic styled room and of the two lovers. But this time, the dream took an unexpected twist. When the observer-Ginny approached the bed, the female lover not only smiled at her, but she stretched her hand to her, inviting her to join them. As soon as there were two Ginnies in the bed with dream-Snape, the girl woke up with a start, feeling nervous and sweaty.

_"Oh, my God! This dream is driving me crazy!"_ Ginny screamed inwardly, her hands pulling at her hair.

A few hours later, Ginny was having dinner in the Great Hall. She was not very hungry and limited herself to lazily chew a few bites. She kept throwing quick looks at the High Table. Hermione had noticed her friend's funny behavior and was about to ask her if something was wrong. But when she realised who Ginny was looking at, she changed her mind, convinced that the redhead had probably had a bad day in Snape's class, which was nothing extraordinary. Ginny kept staring and musing about what to do.

_"Fine! Alright! I'll admit it. I'm obsessed with Snape!"_ Ginny thought with a sigh. _"There's only one way out of this. I'll make the dream come true!"_ She took her final decision.

Before the starting of curfew, Ginny silently sneaked out of the Gryffindor Common Room with her school cloak on. She knew that at that time of the night Snape would be alone in his office, marking the essays they had handed in during that morning's class. Although it was still early, she took a few shortcuts and tried to be seen by as few people as possible. When she finally reached her destination, she paused in front of the door to Snape's office. She took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in," a male voice said from within.

"Good evening, Professor," Ginny said timidly.

"Ah – Miss Weasley!" Snape exclaimed, surprised to see her. "What's the matter?" he asked, still holding his quill in his hand.

"I wanted to talk with you about the night I was kidnapped," she said, forcing her voice not to quiver.

"If that's what brought you here, then you can leave. There's nothing to say about it," he whispered coldly, returning his attention to the parchment he was marking.

"But there's something that's troubling me ever since," she said forcefully, refusing to be dismissed before she still had the courage to do what she had planned.

"Be quick, then. I'm busy and don't have much time to waste," he snarled annoyed, raising his stare.

"There is something I regret I didn't," she whispered simply, then she unfastened her cloak, which slipped to the floor with a swish.

Snape's jaw dropped as his eyes took in the sight of a Ginny dressed in that green odalisque attire she had been wearing the night he saved her from the Death Eaters. His quill fell from his dumbed hand, as he observed Ginny walking seductively around his desk.

"M-miss Weasley," he stuttered uncharacteristically, shocked by the girl's behaviour.

"What it is, Professor?" she purred. "Don't you like me?" she asked, trying to give him the same lascivious smile her dream alter ego had used.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Snape spat, trying to regain some control over the situation before it went too far. But he was sweating a bit too much for one being in a dungeon, while he was trying to look cold.

"Isn't that obvious?" she teased him, coming to a halt in front of his turned chair. "It's you," she added, bending over him with her hands on the armrests.

"Enough!" Snape shouted angrily.

He shoot up from his chair, causing Ginny to quickly move back to avoid collision. In the process, she inelegantly tripped and fell on the floor on her butt. She stared at him in disbelief, as she had not expected such a harsh reaction from him. He towered over her, boring his eyes on her, confused.

"What's the meaning of this acting? Have you gone mad?" Snape snarled, refusing to believe in what the girl was proposing him to do.

"Yes, I'm mad ..." she whispered in a hurt voice, "mad to think I was as beautiful as those other girls, and that you would have felt attracted by me," she murmured before bursting to tears.

Snape stood there, staring blankly, flabbergasted by the girl's words, by her evident show of lack of self-confidence. His mouth opened and closed a few times, uncertain about what to say, his readiness of thought failing him for the first time. He had always been ready to face any kind of situation, but a girl crying because of his rejection was something he could have never imagined even in his wildest dreams.

"Miss Weasley!" he whispered softly, offering his hand to her.

He helped her to her feet, then motioned her to his chair. He conjured a goblet of water with a flick of his wand and offered it to her, who gratefully accepted. She slowly drank it, regaining some control, as her tears stopped.

"Listen – ah – Ginny," he began, kneeling down before her. "As a man, I'll surely going to regret this. But as a teacher I have to dissuade you to indulge in these – eh – fantasies," he whispered softly, trying to find the kindest way to say it.

"You don't like me..." Ginny whispered lowly in a hurt voice.

"It's not that," Snape hissed in frustration. "Ginny, you're a beautiful girl and soon to be an even more beautiful woman. Don't throw yourself away with an ugly greasy git like me!" he said, smirking as the last sentence left his lips.

"I never ... How...?" Ginny muttered, surprised.

"Come on! Do you really think I don't know what you kids call me?" he sneered, causing the girl to giggle. "You're young, there's still hope for you. But you should first believe in yourself, if you want to succeed."

Ginny whipped her eyes with the back of her hand. She nodded at his words, giving him a big smile to which he answered with a small one. He straightened himself up and moved aside, allowing Ginny to stand up and move towards the door. She picked up her cloak and put it on. With her hand on the door handle, Ginny turned her head towards her teacher.

"Thank you, Professor, for everything," she whispered gratefully, before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed, Snape sat in his chair again. He poured himself a glass of elf made wine and took a big sip of it. He abandoned himself against the back of the chair, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Albus, you do have a bad influence on me," he whispered, as a smirk graced his lips.

_**The End **_


End file.
